Todos a Bordo
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - ONE-SHOT - Bella se sente como uma perseguidora, observando o cara quente que senta em frente a ela no trem a cada noite. Mas quando ela descobre que ele está observando de volta, faíscas voarão. Andar nos trilhos nunca foi tão divertido!


**TODOS A BORDO**

**Título: **Todos a Bordo - All Aboard**  
>Autora: <strong>Tkegl**  
>Tradutora: <strong>Leili Pattz**  
>Shipper: <strong>Bella/Edward**  
>Gênero: <strong>Romance**  
>Censura: <strong>M +18**  
>Sinopse: <strong>Bella se sente como uma perseguidora, observando o cara quente que senta em frente a ela no trem a cada noite. Mas quando ela descobre que ele está observando de volta, faíscas voarão. Andar nos trilhos nunca foi tão divertido!

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a fanfic pertence a Tkegl, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO<strong>

Meu coração disparou e eu disfarçadamente limpei as palmas das mãos suadas na calça jeans enquanto o olhava. Ele estava na fila com algumas pessoas na minha frente, permitindo-me observá-lo sem ser detectado. Seus cabelos desgrenhados – que eu estava extremamente familiarizada, enquanto eu havia descrito isso inúmeras vezes no meu caderno – despentearam na brisa ligeira enquanto o trem parava e a fila avançou.

Eu sentei no meu lugar de sempre, do outro lado e à esquerda dele, e tirei a minha revista. Eu ajustei meus óculos de sol para que ele não me notasse olhando para ele pelos próximos 15 minutos.

Tudo bem eu era um pouco perseguidora.

Muito perseguidora.

Mas eu não podia evitar.

Desde o dia que ele entrou na minha aula de Problemas da Moral Contemporânea, com os jeans rasgados, camisa apertada e os músculos tensos, eu estava obcecada por Edward Cullen. Ele escorregou para um assento no meio da sala de aula lotada e mesmo que eu só visse suas costas, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Então ele se virou enquanto alguém do outro lado do corredor, disse Olá – e eu peguei um vislumbre de seus brilhantes olhos verdes e um sorriso largo e branco.

E eu estava perdida.

Claro, há aqueles que zombam do amor à primeira vista. E até o momento que eu vi Edward, teria concordado com eles. Mas de alguma forma, enquanto me vi o admirando, ignorando completamente a palestra do professor, eu me tornei uma crente.

Naquela noite foi a primeira vez que o vi no trem.

Como muitos estudantes da UW, eu pegava um trem do meu apartamento no centro de Seattle para o campus, cada manhã, e voltava todas as noites depois que eu terminasse o meu turno da tarde no Starbucks. Eu não o notei na fila de espera para o trem na primeira vez porque eu não esperava por ele. Se eu tivesse, eu provavelmente não teria sido como um idiota quando ele sentou perto de mim, colocando sua mochila carregada no assento ao lado dele.

"Oi", ele disse com um sorriso hesitante.

Estarei minha boca fechada e desviou o olhar envergonha.

"Você parece familiar", ele continuou, seus belos olhos estreitando um pouco com concentração. "Já nos conhecemos antes?"

"Ummm..." Eu limpei minha garganta. ."...Problemas morais."

Ele riu. "Desculpe-me?"

Eu liberado. "Temos aula de Problemas da Moral Contemporânea juntos", eu esclareci.

Ele sorriu. "Oh... claro... Professor Jennings, certo?"

Eu só assenti confusa e insegura sobre o que dizer.

"Eu sou Edward."

"Ummmm… Bella."

"Bem, ummmm Bella, é bom conhecê-la", ele brincou, recostando-se em seu assento, com as pernas se inclinando para frente.

"Você também", respondi calmamente vermelha, brilhante e em busca de algo inteligente a dizer. Meus olhos caíram para seu jeans rasgado, ampliando ligeiramente a pele exposta pelos buracos irregulares.

O silêncio pairou no ar por horas. Bem, tudo bem foram apenas alguns segundos, mas parecia que foram horas.

_Vamos Bella, diga algo inteligente... ou engraçado... ou inteligente e engraçado... nada..._

"Toc-toc..." eu soltei.

_O que eu estava fazendo?_

Edward atirou em mim um olhar estranho. "Uh ... quem está aí?"

_Crap! Quem estava lá?_

Eu realmente não tinha pensado sobre isso.

Eu disse a única coisa que me veio à mente. "Vou?"

Edward sorriu. "Vou quem?"

Eu respirei fundo e fui para o inevitável. Ele ia pensar que eu era uma porca. Não havia como voltar atrás agora.

"Vou para concertar a sua campainha", eu respondi conscientemente.

Edward me encarou fixamente por um momento, depois riu. "Essa foi boa."

Oh Deus, ele estava rindo de mim.

Humilhada, olhei pela janela e contava os segundos até minha parada. Eu não podia acreditar que eu realmente disse a ele uma piada de toc-toc.

Uma piada de toc-toc! Sério?

"Ei, você está bem?" ele perguntou e eu me virei de volta para encontrar o seu olhar fixo

Eu não podia falar. A mortificação tinha me tornado muda.

Que era uma melhor alternativa, que o incidente do "toc toc" provou.

Então, ao invés disso, eu só assenti e caminhei em direção à porta, me equilibrando em um corrimão e vendo como a minha parada se aproximava através dos olhos embaçados das lágrimas de vergonha. O trem parou em uma estação e eu tropecei para fora da porta, apenas para ouvir Edward chamar atrás de mim, "Vejo você na sala de aula!"

_Não se eu puder evitar_, eu pensei comigo mesma. Assim, no dia seguinte, sentei no fundo da sala de aula, na última fila, último assento do lado direito. Do meu ponto de vista, eu podia ver Edward, mas ele não podia me ver. Observei-o e digitalizei a multidão e perguntei se ele poderia estar procurando por mim. Não correndo nenhum risco, eu curvei para baixo atrás do cara alto na minha frente até que o professor iniciou sua palestra.

Eu o evitei depois da aula, rapidamente saindo da minha cadeira em direção à porta enquanto ele guardava seu caderno e caneta. E assim começou meu ritual diário. Gostaria de chegar cedo antes da aula e me esconder em meu assento, então o olhava durante a palestra, traçando o seu cabelo, ou as mãos, ou um sorriso no meu caderno. Era uma coisa boa o professor também ter suas aulas on-line, porque era extremamente difícil para mim prestar atenção durante a aula.

No trem, sentei-me tão longe dele quanto possível, enquanto ainda o observava, com óculos escuros e segurando uma revista como se eu estivesse lendo.

Era muito de James Bond.

Tudo bem, certo, era mais como Chuck Bartowski*.

_*** Chuck Bartowski:**__ personagem principal do seriado da NBC Chuck._

Se Chuck fosse uma garota.

E trabalhasse em uma Starbucks em vez da Compre Mais.

Edward lançou um olhar curioso para mim na primeira vez que usei meu disfarce para evitá-lo, mas eu me recusei a indicar que o vi. Ele franziu ligeiramente a testa, os olhos piscando para mim, ocasionalmente, até que me levantei para sair do trem. Passem em frente em sua cadeira e abriu a boca como se ele fosse dizer algo, mas eu corri para a porta, fingindo que não tinha notado.

No dia seguinte, ele começou a usar óculos escuros também.

Estranho.

Claro como se eu fosse alguém para falar.

Então, nós nos sentávamos no trem balançando a cada noite e eu olhava para ele através de meus óculos escuros e sobre a minha revista. Então, com um suspiro me movia para levantar e caminhar até a porta, vendo-o no reflexo no vidro até que as portas se abriram e eu saia para a plataforma.

Era uma relação estranha, mas funcionou. Mais ou menos.

Até eu deixar a minha proteção cair.

Era uma sexta-feira e a menina sentada a duas cadeiras (eu sempre colocava minha mochila na cadeira ao meu lado para que ninguém pudesse ver meus desenhos de perseguidora de Edward) perguntou se poderia emprestar minhas anotações do dia anterior. Infelizmente, não dava para dizer que as anotações eram cuidadosamente decoradas por desenhos ao longo das margens, eu realmente não podia dar-lhes isso e manter o meu estado de perseguidora amadora.

Eles definitivamente me qualificariam para os profissionais.

Em vez disso, eu ofereci meu e-mail para ela e me sentei, meu pé batendo impacientemente, enquanto escreveu seu nome e e-mail em um pedaço de papel. Edward pegou sua mochila e se virou para sair do auditório, por isso abaixei para colocar a nota em minha bolsa. Quando me levantei da minha mesa, ele já tinha ido.

Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio e juntei minhas coisas, correndo para fora da porta...

... E indo diretamente de encontro ao peito de Edward.

Seu largo, firme... e com cheiro extremamente agradável peito

Eu poderia ter cheirado um pouco.

"Whoa..." Ele sorriu, agarrando os meus ombros para me firmar. "Você está bem?"

Recuei, seu cheiro persistindo um pouco nas minhas narinas, deixando-me um pouco tonta.

"Sim", eu respirei, "Eu estou bem. Obrigada."

Ele soltou meus ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Eu assisti o movimento de forma encoberta, olhando seu jeans preto (não rasgados neste momento), botas e camisa preta com uma camisa de flanela xadrez, preto e vermelho, por cima.

_Mmmm... delicioso._

Eu poderia ter lambido meus lábios um pouco.

Edward sorriu e puxou a mão do bolso para correr os dedos pelos cabelos. Sua camisa puxou para cima um pouco para revelar um pedaço do estômago e do cós da cueca espreitando acima da sua calça jeans de cintura baixa.

Eu poderia ter babado... só um pouco.

"Ummmm..." ele começou. "Eu estou realmente feliz que eu corri para você." Ele deu uma risadinha. "Quero dizer... não que eu corri para você... mas eu vi você hoje. Quero dizer... eu vejo você todos os dias... mas..."

Ele estava divagando? Ele poderia estar... ele estava nervoso?

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, soltando através da bochecha inchada e franziu os lábios. "De qualquer forma, o que eu quis dizer era que estava esperando para falar com você."

Eu estava atordoada. Então, eu deixoei escapar a primeira coisa que me veio à mente, embora um pouco rude. "Comigo? Sobre o quê?"

Edward corou um pouco e olhou para baixo. "Nada realmente... Eu apenas pensei que talvez pudéssemos tomar uma xícara de café... ou algo assim?"

Santa merda.

_Santa_ _merda_.

Ele estava me pedindo para sair. Após a desastre do toc toc... e toda a aparente-estou-te-ignorando-mas-na-realidade-estou-te-perseguindo... ele estava realmente pedindo-me para sair com ele.

E naquele momento ele estava olhando para mim, esperando por uma resposta.

_Diga algo Bella!_

"Ummm... com certeza, eu gostaria," eu disse e seu sorriso iluminou. "Mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora..." Seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco. "Você pode vir..." eu acrescentei rapidamente. "Quero dizer, se você quer café... Eu trabalho em uma Starbucks... ummmm... então se você, você sabe se quiser vir comigo, poderia ter um pouco de café ..."

_Sim. Ele vai ter Bella. Eles têm café na Starbucks. Brilhante._

"Tem certeza de que estaria tudo bem?", ele perguntou. "Eu não quero que você fique em apuros ou qualquer coisa enquanto você está trabalhando."

"Tenho certeza de que meu chefe ficaria bem comigo trazendo um cliente," eu disse com um sorriso irônico.

Contorceu seus lábios de volta para mim, nós andamos a cinco quarteirões até Starbucks falando sobre escola e trabalho. Eu descobri que ele tinha 22 anos, estava começando arquitetura, e veio de uma pequena cidade na Península Olímpica. Eu lhe disse que era de Especialização da Arte.. e só tomei Problemas da Moral Contemporânea para créditos de graduação.

Quando chegamos, eu troquei para o meu uniforme e fez dele um venti latte*****, que ele tomou um gole enquanto estudava em uma mesa no canto. Agora e então eu sentiria os olhos em mim enquanto colocava creme ou tirava um bolo da vitrine, mas quando eu olhei para cima, ele rapidamente olhou para o livro na frente dele. Eu me perguntei quanto tempo ele ficaria, mas não sabia como perguntar sem soar como se quisesse que ele fosse embora.

_***Venti latte: **__é uma bebida gelada com uma dose extra de café expresso, e custa um pouco mais do que seu equivalente quente._

Porque eu realmente não queria que ele fosse.

"Quem é o docinho?" Jessica, a loira do trabalho do drive-thru perguntou, olhando apreciativamente para Edward.

_Meu. O docinho é meu._

Eu domei minha mulher das cavernas interior. "Só um cara da escola", eu disse alegremente.

Ela encostou-se ao balcão, batendo os dentes da frente com a unha, muito vermelho. "Você vai _lançar-se_ nele? Porque se você não for...", ela enfiou uma onda atrás da orelha, endireitando-se e jogando os ombros para trás como se preparando para a batalha. Seus seios situaram-se em atenção. Na verdade, eles sempre situavam-se em atenção. Silicone nunca teve um dia de folga.

"Realmente elegante, Jessica", eu disse entre dentes. "Cai fora."

Jessica deu de ombros. "Desculpe. Não sabia que ele estava ocupado." Ela caminhou de volta até a janela, chamando por cima do ombro, "Se você mudar de ideia, eu vou estar bem aqui." Ela sorriu maldosamente, em seguida, dirigiu-se ao próximo cliente através de seu fone de ouvido.

_Vadia._

Edward ficou na mesa estudando até o meu turno acabar, então caminhou comigo até a estação. Eu o olhei timidamente com o canto do meu olho, em busca de algo a dizer.

Ele me ajudou. "O que acontece com aquela garota que trabalha com você? A loira com as unhas?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela está... sã?" Ele dei batidas na testa.

"Jessica?" Eu ri. "Sim, eu acho que sim. Por quê?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Quando você estava na parte de trás, ela veio até a mesa e sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu acho que ela me pediu para... mordê-la."

Comecei a rir. "Isso soa como Jessica! Ela é rápida para saltar em qualquer rapaz lindinho que passa pela porta."

"Você acha que eu sou lindinho?" Ele sorriu, virando-se para andar de costas na minha frente.

Corei. "Não! Quero dizer... sim... quero dizer, Jessica, obviamente, pensa que você é bonito... você não iria acreditar no que ela disse..." Eu me atrapalhei.

"Então, você _não_ acha que eu sou lindinho." Seu rosto caiu, mas ele estava obviamente, fingindo.

"Cale a boca!" Revirei os olhos e dei um soco no seu estômago. Seu estômago muito firme.

_Ondulado... bom._

Ele agarrou seu torso com um grunhido e descemos as escadas até o túnel para entrar na fila para o trem.

"Então o que ela disse sobre mim?" ele perguntou finalmente.

"O quê? Quem?"

"Jessica. Você disse que eu não iria acreditar no que ela disse."

Eu corei. "Oh, isso. Não foi nada."

Ele me olhou com atenção. "Não parece nada. Você está corando."

"É realmente rude notar isso", eu disse, tentando mudar o assunto.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, me cutucando com o cotovelo. "Vamos lá. Diga-me."

Eu suspirei. "Ela me perguntou... se eu ia... 'lançar-me'," eu disse calmamente, fazendo aspas no ar com os dedos. "Porque se eu não fosse, ela estaria disposta a ir."

Evitei os seus olhos, ficando ainda mais vermelha – se isso fosse possível – e esperou que seu riso.

Ele nunca veio. Em vez disso, eu sentia sua respiração ao meu ouvido. "E o que você disse a ela?" ele perguntou com uma voz rouca.

Engoli em seco e desviei o olhar, sem saber como responder.

Então eu o espiei, e vi o riso em seus olhos.

"Eu disse-lhe que você 'era meu convidado'," eu disse com um olhar fixo.

Ele sorriu. "É bom saber."

O trem parou e entramos, sentado um do lado do outro, pela primeira vez.

"Eu deveria te dizer algo", Edward começou, deslizando um olhar de soslaio para mim. "É meio constrangedor."

Eu dei-lhe um olhar aguçado. "Eu acho que você me deve algo embaraçoso. Estou muito à frente nesse placar."

Ele mordeu o lábio e olhou para suas botas. "Eu meio que tenho estado olhando para você."

_Hein?_

"O quê?"

Ele se recusou a olhar nos meus olhos. "No trem a cada noite. Eu estive te observando."

"Você esteve?"

Edward assentiu. "Eu usava óculos de sol para que você não notasse. Sinto muito. Eu sei que é assustador."

"Não _é _assustador. Quero dizer, não é como se você fosse um perseguidor ou algo", garanti-lhe. "Quero dizer apenas porque alguém observa alguém... não os torna um perseguidor", eu disse em uma corrida defensiva.

Edward observou-me com os olhos arregalados. "Certo..." ele disse lentamente. "Eu apenas pensei que você deveria saber."

Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar. Eu não ia dizer nada, mas minha curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim. "Mas por quê? Por que você não disse nada?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Você realmente parecia que queria ficar sozinha. Você sentou lá lendo sua revista e nunca olhando para cima dele."

Eu me contorci, a culpa e a humilhação me corroendo. "Bem, para ser honesta..." Eu finalmente admiti: "Eu meio que ficava olhando para você também."

"Você ficava?"

Eu assenti.

"Eu pensei assim." Ele sorriu e eu olhei para ele, mas não consegui sustentá-lo. Meus lábios tremeram e antes que eu percebesse nós dois estávamos rindo histericamente... dois perseguidores loucos andando de trem a noite.

"O que há com você e o cara com o cabelo?" Alice examinou o balcão de salada, usando pinça para pegar através dos tomates cereja.

Eu tossi. "O quê?"

Ela me lançou um olhar penetrante. "Eu estava na livraria outro dia e vi vocês dois passarem... pareciam muito sociáveis." Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas, e eu finalmente entendi por que tinha me feito esse convite para um brunch.

Alice era a minha amiga mais antiga – desde meu primeiro dia na Escola Primaria Nossa Senhora das Dores. Eu tinha sete anos, e entrei na sala de aula da Irmã Maria Beatriz com 25 de olhares curiosos. Tímida e nervosa, puxei as minha meias e sentei ao lado de uma menina de cabelos escuros com um sorriso brilhante.

_"Oi! Estou Alice," ela disse intensamente. "Quer ser minha amiga?"_

E nós éramos daquele dia em diante. Éramos inseparáveis através de nossos anos na Nossa Senhora, e depois o ensino médio em JFK. Duas boas meninas católicas em saias xadrez e casacos que riam sobre meninos e seus primeiros cigarros fumados e roubavam suas primeiras bebidas do armário de licores dos pais de Alice.

Agora, para grande orgulho de seus pais, Alice estudou design de moda no Instituto de Arte de Seattle... e para sua decepção, ela vivia "em pecado" com o namorado, Jasper. No entanto nós ainda nos víamos o tempo todo, como o seu apartamento estava a poucos quarteirões do meu.

"Bella? Há algo que você queira me dizer?" ela solicitou, arrancando um pedaço de cenoura encostada no balcão para comê-lo com expectativa.

Eu suspirei. "Não é nada, Alice... realmente. Ele é apenas um cara na minha aula de filosofia."

"Mmm... hmmm" ela disse sem acreditar enquanto fomos para a nossa mesa. "Isso não parece com nada... e você está corando."

"Eu sempre coro," eu respondi teimosamente.

"Vamos, Bella. Eu conheço você melhor do que ninguém. Desembucha", ela ordenou.

Eu não sei por que lutava. Eu não podia manter qualquer coisa escondida de Alice.

"Seu nome é Edward," eu comecei. "Ele é legal... nós somos amigos." Eu brinquei com o meu garfo distraidamente.

"E.." ela instigou.

"E nada," eu disse, jogando-me de volta contra a minha cadeira. "Eu acho que isso é tudo o que ele quer ser."

"Por que você diz isso?" Alice resmungou através de uma mordida de salada.

"Nós estamos saindo juntos por semanas", respondi, abaixando um pouco a voz. "Ele nem sequer tentou me beijar."

"_Você_ já tentou _beijá-lo_?"

"O quê?"

Alice revirou os olhos. "É o século 21, Bella. Você nem sempre tem que esperar o cara fazer o primeiro movimento."

"Isso não é realmente o meu estilo, Alice."

"Como é que funciona para você?" ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Para ser honesta, não estava funcionando muito bem. Edward estava, em uma palavra, me deixando louca. Estávamos indo muito bem. Ele tinha começado a sentar ao meu lado na sala de aula, o que cortou o meu desenho, mas valeu a pena ter a coisa real apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Alguns dias ele ia comigo para o meu trabalho, sentava para estudar, enquanto eu misturava frappuccinos e mochas. Outros dias, ele acabava me encontrando na estação de trem e nós íamos juntos para casa – eu descia em Westlake, ele continuava até Beacon Hill.

Nós conversamos sobre tudo, e sempre parecia estar rindo. Mas em um momento, ele me provocava – e no próximo, ele voltava a parecer desinteressado – apenas quando eu pensava que alguma coisa... interessante... estava prestes a acontecer.

Isso me deixou querendo e muito frustrada. Como resultado, eu me via sonhando com ele nos momentos mais inoportunos... imaginando meus dedos correndo sob uma daquelas camisetas apertadas... ou por seu cabelo sexo selvagem... ou ao longo do topo daquelas calças jeans largas...

"Bella?" Alice balançou a mão na frente do meu rosto e eu corei. Ela balançou a cabeça com simpatia. "Deus, você está mal."

Eu não vi nenhuma razão para argumentar. "Sim", eu disse com um suspiro alto, "Eu realmente estou."

"Então", Edward começou enquanto esperávamos o trem na noite de sexta-feira, "Sobre o que você vai escrever o ensaio?"

Professor Jennings tinha atribuído um ensaio de dez páginas sobre a questão moral de nossa escolha. Tínhamos que apresentar ambos os lados da questão – com anotações completas e notas de rodapé, é claro.

_Viva._

Mordi o lábio distraída. "Eu não tenho certeza. Algo sobre direito dos animais, ou a engenharia genética, eu acho. E você?"

"Sexo antes do casamento."

Engasguei. "Sério?"

"Sim, eu vou comparar atitudes sobre o sexo antes do casamento hoje com 50 anos atrás, e usá-lo para ilustrar a Teoria do Contrato Social."

"Então você acha que a sociedade cria a moralidade, e não o contrário?" Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Claro, pelo menos quando se trata de sexo." Ele sorriu quando disse a palavra, e por algum motivo minha pele aqueceu.

Desviei o olhar quando o trem parou e decidi mudar de assunto. "Eu me pergunto por que há tantas pessoas no trem essa noite."

"É a Block Party no Capitol Hill", Edward respondeu. "Cerca de cinquenta bandas estará tocando neste fim de semana. Muitas pessoas vão daqui para lá e logo descem do trem."

Eu concordei e fomos em direção às portas abertas. "Eu não sei como vamos todos nos ajustar", eu disse, olhando para o vagão já lotado.

Entramos, mas todos os assentos estavam tomados por isso ficamos perto da porta, colocando as mochilas no chão entre nossos pés. Agarrei uma barra superior e Edward estava perto de mim, envolvendo sua mão em torno da barra perto da minha cabeça. Sua respiração movia o meu cabelo e eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo atrás de mim.

De repente, senti o ar mais espesso.

Eu tive que começar a controlar a mim mesma. Eu estava cada vez mais obcecada por esse homem a cada segundo. Agora, só porque ele estava um pouco perto de mim, eu estava pronta para virar e atacar ele.

O que eu era? Algum tipo de maníaca sedenta por sexo?

O trem balançou um pouco e eu tropecei, caindo de volta contra Edward. Um silvo baixo escapou de seus lábios... e eu jurei que senti... algo... grande... e duro.

"Desculpe", murmurei por cima do meu ombro.

Edward ficou em silêncio, mas eu poderia jurar que sua respiração tinha acelerado um pouco.

Eu poderia ter imaginado isso?

Por alguma razão as palavras de Alice escolheram aquele momento para voltar para mim.

_Você nem sempre tem que esperar o cara fazer o primeiro movimento._

Ele estava tão perto de mim, tudo o que eu teria que fazer era me inclinar para trás apenas um pouco... apenas o suficiente para ver se eu realmente senti... o que eu pensei que senti.

Eu poderia chegar a ter coragem de ser tão ousada...? E se ele percebeu que eu estava fazendo? Eu iria estragar a nossa amizade recém-formada?

Mais uma vez, o fantasma de Alice saltou.

_Como é que funciona para você?_

Ugh. Como ela fazia isso? Dizer exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir – quando ela não estava nem no mesmo espaço?

A verdade é que eu gostava de ser amiga de Edward... mas eu realmente queria... _mais_. E enquanto pensava nisso, percebi que agora era o momento perfeito para descobrir se ele queria mais também. Se ele não quisesse, eu poderia jogar como inocente... um acidente. Enquanto eu fosse sutil.

Eu poderia ser sutil.

Assim, com uma respiração ficou profunda, eu vi uma curva e no momento certo, eu me movi para trás... sempre muito ligeiramente.

_Prêmio._

Ele estava definitivamente... interessado... pelo menos uma parte dele estava.

Com um pequeno sorriso, eu comecei a mudar para frente novamente... mas depois eu senti duas mãos apertando firmemente ao redor do meu quadril, me puxando para trás.

Edward não disse nada, apenas me segurou com força contra ele enquanto o trem sacudiu e deslocou. Minha respiração superficial acelerou e eu segurei firme a alça acima da minha cabeça, preocupada que eu iria desmaiar – ou pela falta de oxigênio no meu cérebro – ou o fluxo de sangue para... outras partes da minha anatomia.

O trem virou uma esquina e parou na estação de Capitol Hill. Pessoas se moveram ao nosso redor, caminhando em direção as portas e eu soltei a alça de mão, com intenção de ir para um lugar vazio.

"Não se mova." A voz baixa Edward rugiu em minha orelha, enviando um formigamento ao longo das minhas terminações nervosas. Ele pressionou sua ereção contra a minha bunda e eu fiquei um pouco ofegante, olhando em volta do trem para ver se alguém percebeu o que estávamos fazendo. A maioria dos passageiros haviam desembarcado, mas alguns lugares ainda estavam ocupados. Felizmente, nenhum deles pareciam interessado em nós.

Edward continuou a mover contra mim gentilmente, sua respiração dura no meu ouvido. Inconscientemente, eu pressionei de volta contra ele – e estava agradecida por sua camisa de flanela folgada camuflar nossas ações dos outros no trem. Seus polegares deslizaram até um pouco abaixo da minha camisa para acariciar a pele da minha cintura. Eles gentilmente mergulhou no interior do cós da minha calça jeans enquanto desenhou pequenos círculos que enviou arrepios e ondas de calor.

Minha parada estava próxima e eu me perguntava o que deveria fazer. Edward tomou a decisão para mim quando desacelerou para uma parada, inclinando-se para sussurrar no meu ouvido mais uma vez.

"Não desça", comandou, acrescentando com uma voz rouca, "por favor."

Eu balancei a cabeça, corando, enquanto mais passageiros desembarcaram, deixando apenas um casal de meia idade e um homem mais velho lendo um jornal na frente do carro. Estávamos perto da parte traseira, ao lado de um divisor de chão para o teto feito de acrílico claro sobre o plástico superior e azul opaco na parte inferior. Edward me puxou de volta para o seu colo quando ele se sentou no banco de trás da divisória. Se alguém olhasse para trás, eles só iriam ver a parte superior de nossos corpos e assumir que eu estava apenas sentada em seu colo.

O que eles não iriam ver, era Edward segurando meus quadris e empurrando para a frente contra a minha bunda devagar e calmamente, mas muito, muito vigorosamente.

_Doce Jesus._

"Edward," Eu choraminguei, meus olhos semicerrados e respiração escapando em arfadas.

"Shhhh..." ele sussurrou na minha nuca, plantando macios beijos de boca aberta ao longo da gola da minha camisa.

O trem parou na University Street e o casal de meia-idade saiu. O homem mais velho olhou o relógio e olhou para nós, arregalando um pouco os olhos antes de ele se virar. Eu deveria estar constrangida.

Mas eu não estava.

Porque Edward escolheu esse momento para morder – sempre-tão-suavemente – na minha orelha e deslizou uma mão entre minhas pernas. Ele acariciou-me suavemente por cima do meu jeans e eu arqueei inconscientemente, para atender a sua mão.

"Deus, você está tão boa", ele rosnou no meu ouvido, pressionando mais duro entre minhas pernas. Eu me contorci, dividida entre empurrar na sua mão... e voltar para sua ereção.

Travada entre uma rocha e um lugar duro... por assim dizer.

Ele empurrou para dentro de mim.

Um lugar realmente... realmente duro.

Meus olhos se desviaram para o cara com o jornal na frente do trem. Ele não estava olhando incisivamente para nós... mas eu sabia que ele estava plenamente consciente do que estava acontecendo.

"Acho que estamos sendo observados," eu disse sem fôlego.

Edward congelou, cada músculo tenso enquanto olhava para o outro homem. Nossa respiração parecia mais alta para calar, lutando contra nossos desejos... nossos instintos ... o único movimento vindo era o balanço suave do trem.

Eu podia sentir a pulsação de Edward enquanto estávamos sentados imóveis, o ar que nos rodeava grosso com cobiça... quente com a necessidade. Eu respirei fundo e soltei, lutando para me manter imóvel.

"Eu quero você," Edward sussurrou, e eu tremi, meus olhos caindo fechado. "Eu quero tanto". Sua voz quebrou e ele empurrou uma vez de forma irregular, como se perdesse uma batalha com seu autocontrole.

"Deus, é melhor esse cara sair logo... ou eu vou bater nele", ele disse ironicamente. Eu ri e ele apertou a mão para o meu núcleo suavemente. Meu riso transformando em um silencioso gemido.

"Edward..."

O trem parou e o cara do jornal saiu rapidamente, evitando, obviamente, olhar em nossa direção.

"Graças a Deus!" Edward exclamou enquanto o trem se afastou da plataforma.

Levantei-me rapidamente, girando em torno do colo de Edward no assento, esmagando minha boca na dele. Ele gemeu, agarrando minha bunda para me empurrar para sua ereção, mas eu o venci, de joelhos no assento e me movendo em cima dele tão forte quanto eu poderia.

Isso ainda não era suficiente.

Ele deslizou um pouco para a frente sobre o assento e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, forçando-nos em contato ainda mais próximo.

Sim... _Sim_!

Eu podia sentir o pulsar de sua ereção – mesmo através de duas camadas de brim. E eu sabia que ele podia sentir meu calor, o que só me animou ainda mais. Eu deslizei minhas mãos sob a camisa, correndo os dedos através de seu punhado de pêlos no peito e arranhei suavemente ao longo de seu estômago muscular.

"Merda," Edward gemeu, uma mão na minha bunda e uma no meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça para trás para que ele pudesse chupar e mordiscar meu pescoço. Ele rasgou minha camisa de flanela, deixando-a cair no chão, e eu fiquei somente com a minha blusa rosa. Ele puxou uma alça para baixo do meu ombro, junto com meu sutiã, e expôs meu peito, gemendo alto quando ele chupou em sua boca, quente e úmida.

Eu quase gozei logo em seguida. As coisas que o garoto poderia fazer com a boca.

O trem acelerou ao longo dos trilhos e ficamos indiferentes à noite escurecendo fora das janelas. Edward usou seu nariz para forçar o meu outro seio livre, sugando-o forte enquanto agarrou minha bunda e empurrou em mim. Minhas mãos se moveram para o seu cabelo, puxando-o suavemente e jogando minha cabeça para trás num misto de prazer e paixão. Senti uma das mãos atropelar a costura de trás do meu jeans e quando ele pressionou muito naquela fenda, eu fui para além.

Eu cheguei ao clímax... forte... meu sangue correu quente através de cada veia... a eletricidade escaldante ao longo de cada terminação nervosa... e todos os músculos apertando bem antes de explodir em uma intensa e inacreditável libertação. Apenas me dei conta das investidas tremulas de Edward quando desabei sobre seu ombro, flutuando em uma piscina brilhante de contentamento, e desfrutando do fulgor que acabava de acontecer.

_Jesus. O que tinha acontecido?_

Edward e eu tinha acabado de... bem... transar em seco... em um trem através do centro de Seattle... um trem que estava naquele momento puxaparando.

Pisquei, então olhei para o meu peito nu. Com um grito, eu pulei do colo de Edward e puxei meu sutiã e cobri com a blusa, agarrando minha camisa no chão e colocando meus braços através dos furos. Agarrei a frente da camisa fechada, sentando em outro lugar quando o trem parou, as portas abriram e meu rosto ruborizou de vergonha.

Ninguém subiu.

Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio e finalmente dei um olhar para Edward...

...que tinha a cabeça apoiava na parte de trás do seu assento, olhos fechados e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"Edward?" Eu disse baixinho.

Ele abriu um olho e seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso torto sexy. "Mmmm?"

Eu não pude evitar. Eu ri.

"Eu não posso acreditar que fizemos isso."

Ele fechou os olhos novamente. "Eu estive pensando sobre isso por semanas."

"Sério?" Eu ri. "No trem?"

"No trem... em cima do balcão da Starbucks... na mesa do Professor Jenning... na..."

"Ok, ok, eu entendi!" Eu ri.

Eu não pude deixar de notar como... relaxado... Edward parecia.

"Ummm... Edward... você... você sabe?" Eu perguntei, corando.

Ele abriu um olho para mim novamente. "Será que eu 'você sabe'?" ele repetiu.

"Sim," Eu acenei com a mão em seu jeans, "...você sabe."

Ele sorriu, mas não disse nada.

Eu desviei o olhar, sem saber o que dizer... não tendo certeza de onde estávamos agora.

"Então," Eu comecei devagar, deixando que meus olhos olhassem nosso ambiente, "Acho que tenho que descobrir como voltar para casa."

Edward abriu os olhos e sentou. "Bella..."

"Quero dizer, eu posso pegar o trem voltando para o outro lado..."

"Bella", Edward interrompeu. "Eu espero que você saiba... Quer dizer, eu espero que você perceba que... isso...", disse ele, gesticulando entre nós, "isso não é algo que eu faço todos os dias."

Corei. "Não. Eu não acho isso."

"Eu quero dizer", ele continuou, tomando minha mão e esfregando o polegar sobre meus dedos "você sabe que você é... importante para mim, não é?"

"Eu sou?"

Ele revirou os olhos e puxou minha mão, colocando-me debaixo do seu braço. "É claro que você é. Eu não quero que você se sinta como se não fosse... especial. Eu não queria começar molestando-a no trem." Ele corou e desviou o olhar. "Eu meio que perdi o controle de mim mesmo."

Eu coloquei meus dedos nos seus pelo o meu ombro. "Você não foi o único", eu disse ironicamente.

Ele se virou para mim, examinando meus olhos. "Tem certeza que está tudo bem com isso?"

"Edward. Estou muito bem com isso." Eu sorri, inclinando para beijá-lo suavemente. Nossos lábios se encontraram, e a mesma eletricidade chiou entre nós, mas desta vez mais suave... menos urgente. Eu me afastei um pouco e ele sorriu para mim.

"Eu gostaria de levá-la para jantar", disse ele finalmente. "Há um ótimo lugar tailandês na esquina do meu apartamento. Você gosta de comida tailandesa?"

"Eu amo tailandês."

"Bom... tudo bem..." Seus olhos caíram enquanto ele corava outra vez e eu me perguntava o por que. "Eu só tenho que parar na minha casa primeiro... ummm... talvez tomar um banho rápido."

Reflexivamente, olhei para baixo em sua virilha... _Oh_...

Eu não pude resistir a provocá-lo um pouco. "Às vezes é chato ser um cara, não é?"

O canto da boca levantou em um sorriso sarcástico. "Às vezes", ele concordou. Então ele me puxou para mais perto dele, correndo o nariz ao longo da minha orelha. "E às vezes é muito, muito divertido", ele murmurou.

Minha respiração parou e ele riu.

Ficamos em pé quando Beacon Hill apareceu e pegamos as mochilas, nos movendo para as portas. O trem deu um solavanco e parou e eu tropecei de novo, caindo de volta contra o Edward.

Ele resmungou e o senti duro contra meu traseiro...

Mais uma vez...

Eu olhei para ele por baixo dos meus cílios e ele encolheu os ombros com um sorriso, agarrando minha mão e me puxando para fora do trem.

Corremos todo o caminho até o seu apartamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais uma One para vocês x) Espero que tenham gostado, achei essa história legal.<strong>

**Semana que vem eu posto outra, não escolhi ainda.**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
